Ksenija Damjanac
Ksenija Damjanac Boyanova (This character was created by Belle) Ksenija D. Damjanac was born on July 31st at 1:29am on a cold morning in Black Mountain. She is the first born and daughter of Daliborka Lompar and Damjan Rastoder. Ksenija barely knows her father Damjan or his family, the House of Rastoder. He left her mother, and brother, their family before she was able to learn his name. History Ksenija D. Damjanac is a Half-Blood witch, her mother and father grew up together. Damjan's parents Momir and Vjera were friends of Dali's parents Pavel and Franka. They raised their children side by side, getting together on the weekends, and some week nights in the little city settlement Rijeka Crnojevića (Cyrillic: Ријека Црнојевића) in Montenegro beside the river of Crnojević - near the coast of Skadar lake. Damjan and Dali rarely saw one another when she started attending Hogwarts, they lost contact only seeing one another when they were home for holidays. Dali and Damjan essentially fell apart, they were living two very different lives. Hers was filled with magic, and his was not. When Dali finally finished with school, a few weeks after Damjan finished Military school they reconnected. This time was different, they had both grown up. He was not as immature as she knew him to be, and she was not as attention seeking as he knew her to be. They ended up getting pregnant, twice. The second very rapidly following the first. Damjan was supposed to leave, he should have traveled the world. Instead he stayed with Dali through the birth of his son Ksenija, and then his daughter Ljes. The same way it did in the past the relationship fell apart soon after Ljes was born. Damjan and Dali had never married, the only thing holding them together were their two children. They were not enough to keep Damjan around, he left Dali, Ksenija and Ljes. The way he should have left them four years prior, to travel the world. He wanted to put as much distance between himself and his "family" as he could, and he did. Hearing from her mother who her father is, and what she was like was enough for Ksenija. She didn't care that much. she had her mother, and she had Ljes. What more did She need? Lompar is not a name that Ksenija or Ljes carry, what they do have is their ancestral family magic. Ksenija, and Ljes are Half-Blood, they both have magic. Because of it they attended a wizarding school, Easter European School of Magic. Ksenija attended a few years before his little sister Ljes, and he was placed in Boyanova. The Kask mean girls in his year, the years above and below picked on him endlessly. She is a Haffie, it was kind of their job. For some of them it felt that way to Ksenija. They seemed to care more about who her family was more than she ever did. Ksenija didn't care about her daddy, and he didn't know the kinds of things they were asking about. Except of course the constant, the man was a muggle. Ksenija ignored the threats, taunts, and the teasing, until some adorable angry girl came along. She defended her. Ksenija, and Koviljka became pretty fast frienmies after that. Little did she know at this time Kovi was his cousin. The daughter of her father's twin sister or some other title. The smoothness of their bond, and oddity of their special type of friendship started rumors in every common room, classroom, and dormitory. Everyone thought they were a romantic item. Which is disgusting. Nija's mother and Kovi's father, have the same mother and father. They are related! Rumors did nothing to spoil their weird-and-disturbing-cousin-y-friendly-rivalry. Nija and Kovi actually talk about living together after graduation. She has dreams of a becoming a world class chef. She has always loved to cook, and is working in the kitchens of muggle restaurants, city hopping. She is hoping to broaden her Culinary knowledge. She doesn't like it much. Cooking up-scale is much too strict. Ksenija loves nothing more than he loves sweat on her brow. Cooking was always how she relaxed, She didn't ever have to think everything always worked out better if she let it come together in the moment. When she thought his way through things he ended up with disaster on a plate. Whether she was being extra creative with her choices or slightly following a well known recipe, Ksenija has always believed that food was supposed to fun. |-|Name= Full Name: Ksenija Dara Damjanac Pronunciation: Kys-zen-nyah · DAW-ra Nickname(s): Nija (Knee-Yuh) Hospitality · Oak Tree Ksenija Damjanac Ksenija Serbian, Croatian, Macedonian and Slovene form of Xenia it means "hospitality" in Greek. Dara From the Irish Mac Dara which means Means "oak tree". Damjanac is a variation of Damjan a South Slavic name. :Rastoder is a Serbo-Croatian surname. The bearers are predominantly Bosniaks of Montenegro and Muslims by nationality originating from Bihor, a region in northern Montenegro (Sandžak), which encompasses parts of the municipalities of Berane and Bijelo Polje. |-|Background= Ethnicity: Montenegrin (Serbian/Croatian) Native Language: Serbian Languages Spoken: Serbian, Croatian, English, Russian Accent: Montenegrin Type of Childhood: Normal Earliest Memory: Breaking into the attic Pet: Eurasian Golden Oriole ; Mirko |-|Facts= Likes: Dark Magic (Legilimency), Potion-making, Spellwork Dislikes: Book work, History, Handedness: Ambidextrous (Left Dominant) Clothing Style: Feminine Zodiac Sign: Sagittarius Birthstone: Blue Topaz Birth flower: Holly |-|Trivia= Favorite Drink: Firewhiskey - Kisjela voda Favorite Scent: Maple - Dirt Favorite Sweet: Turkish Delight Favorite Song: S&M by Rhianna Phobia: Hobbies: Woodwork, Metalwork Comfort Food(s): Punjene paprike - Sarma - Risotto - Börek Vices: Hedonism, Profligacy Secrets: Person She Secretly Admires: Most Influenced By: Her mother Immediate Goals: Long Term Goals: Personality She is a kind, and brutally honest person. She can be very shy, it isn't that she is timid, or fearful of people. she doesn't like to be a nuisance, she won't burden others with her worries. People tend to seem annoyed with interference in their daily lives, even for the positive. And so, she lets people come to her instead of going to them. Nija is very bright - she doesn't socialize much giving her ample time to read everything and anything with enough words to capture her full attention. Relationships |-|Family= |-|Friends and Acquaintances = Possessions |} |} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:EESM